gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Emma Relationship
The Finn-Emma Relationship, more commonly known as Femma, is the relationship between McKinley alumnus and current glee club director Finn Hudson and guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury. Episodes Season One Mash-Up Along with Quinn, Finn visits Emma's office as he is worried about not being popular anymore. Emma then tells them that wearing sunglasses will make them cool again. Finn ends up saying a slightly inappropriate remark aloud in agreement which causes Quinn to pull a disgusted face and shove him a little. However Emma then changes her advice and says that ultimately just being themselves will sort the problem out. Season Two Grilled Cheesus When Finn feels guilty (as he prayed for Sam's injury to happen and it did), he decides to go to Emma for advice. Emma then informs Finn that despite the fact God works in mysterious ways, she's pretty sure that he doesn't communicate via sandwiches. She also tries to explain to Finn that it wasn't his fault and the stuff that happened was merely a coincidence. Emma tells Finn not to feel bad as the big questions are there for a reason and he's not alone. Shortly after this conversation happens Finn decides to give up on religion. Special Education Alongside Rachel, Finn decides to go to couples counselling. When Rachel asks if Santana is hot, Emma advices Finn not to answer that question so he won't cause more problems but he ends up doing so anyway. After Rachel storms out the room, Finn stays in Emma's office with a shocked expression on his face. Season Three Saturday Night Glee-ver Finn is taken to Emma for advice, where they discuss different colleges that he could apply for. During this, Emma hands him several wide ranging pamphlets but unfortunately Finn ends up throwing all of them in the trash. Season Four Diva Emma is stressing about her wedding while Finn isn't as confident with the glee club going to Regionals as he feels they don't have the attitude, so Emma suggests he hold a Diva-Off to find the glee club's "inner-diva." Finn has Emma assist him in this week's glee assignment. Emma later counsels Finn on coping with his break-up with Rachel, which she encourages him to carry on with his life. Before he leaves, she asks him to help choose a centerpiece for her, which he unintentionally checks her out. Later after Emma is having a meltdown over the wedding yet again, he tries to calm her and ends up kissing her. Without saying a word, Finn rushes out of the room. Leaving a stunned Emma in her place. I Do While at a coffee meeting with Rachel, Finn opens up to her about the kiss he and Emma shared. He admits that he's nervous about how this will affect his and Will's friendship, and how he will be able to focus around them. Back at the school, Emma is focused on wedding stuff when Finn walks awkwardly in. It starts getting awkward between the two, even trying to close the door in a glass room. Finn wants to talk, but Emma doesn't want to relive that experience. Then Finn goes through another breakdown with Rachel in the auditorium when he tries to find a song to sing as Will's best man. At the wedding, it is Emma to have the breakdown, and can't go through with the wedding and runs out. When Finn hears, even more guilt comes across him, and even more so when Will starts to blame himself for Emma's cold feet. At the reception, Rachel once again tries to confront Finn. She tells him that the kiss itself wouldn't have caused the reaction Emma gave and that there must be other things going through her head. Girls (and Boys) on Film Finn is trying to find Emma at the beginning of the episode. He tals to her parent with Artie to find out her current location. Later he tells Will that he kissed Emma. Feud The New Directions members assign a new theme for Will and Finn, "Epic Musical Feuds", due to Will's behaviour ever since he admited to have kissed Emma. During a big part of the episode, they are seen fighting over it and at the end Will says that he just can't forgive Finn and that he doesn't trust him anymore for kissing Emma. Finn gets it and leaves McKinley. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Trivia *As of Diva, this is the second time Finn has kissed a girl by surprise, the first being in New York when he kissed Rachel. It is also the second time Emma has been kissed by surprise, the first time being Will in Sectionals. Gallery Tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o11_r1_500.jpg Tumblr mhw5coNcle1rq6xb4o4 250.gif BCnogzACYAAC7g-.jpg-large.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.42.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.01.png.jpg tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao3_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao4_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao2_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao1_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao5_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao6_250.gif Littlefemma.gif Amusedfemmainthebackground ryley.gif Schermafbeelding_2013-02-09_om_01.02.43.png.jpg morethanperfect_emma.gif pushingtoomuchintothis_femma.gif pooremma.gif ruined_emma.gif cant_emma.gif greatteam_femma.gif stopit_femma.gif wtf_femma.gif tumblr_mhy1whLRwG1rlf25jo4_r1_250.gif finn-kisses-emma.jpg finn emma.png Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Friendships